


The Force's Wings

by Sannah



Series: Off The Script [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Jedi have Wings, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sannah/pseuds/Sannah





	The Force's Wings

   Jedi are born with wings. From General Skywalker’s broad and grey edged dirty blonde ones, which Rex says he has seen thousands of times, to General Windu’s slim and dark brown ones that Ponds won’t admit he finds appealing, the clones have seen them all.

   The Republic hadn’t known this before the war.

   The first time they saw a Jedi’s wings, they chalked it up to being a trick of the light. That it wasn’t real and just a figment of their imagination.

   It was with General Koon and his Wolfpack, not long after Lola Sayo and their attempt to free General Piell from Separatist hold. They were back on Coruscant and in the Senate building, the Wolfpack members silent as they surrounded their general, the Kel Dor talking to another Jedi.

   A scream had echoed around the building, and the group and several senators had raced to the source of the sounds. Seeing a cloaked figure escaping from a senator’s room through an open window, the Jedi and Wolfpack went after it in hot pursuit.

   The clones slowed their fall with their jetpacks, and the unnamed Jedi landed on a speeder, but General Koon kept on falling. His speed was increasing and instead of using the Force to slow down to a more manageable one… great, leathery dark orange wings arched around him, cupping the rushing wind.

   Wolffe, his troopers, and the other Jedi didn’t even bat an eye. The senators looked twice, but by the time they looked back, the wings were gone. By the time the story was circling around, the Senate was saying it was a trick of the light. The Order was all too happy to agree.

   The second time was on Naboo, with the 41st Elite Corps. and their Generals. A child had slipped while playing near the edge of the balcony they were on, falling over with a scream. The reaction was immediate.

   Gree and another trooper quickly jumps off after the child, the only two that had jetpacks on. Their generals soon follows after them, cloaks floating to the ground next to the older’s cane as the other troopers stop the crowd from moving to the edge. With a loud whoosh and the sound of jetpacks turning on, the screaming stops.

   The quartet rise above the edge of the balcony, the Nabooian child in curled up in General Yoda’s arms. Behind the troopers on the balcony, the crowd watch on in shock and wonder.

   Slowly but surely rising the Jedi higher into the air, are large pairs of feathered wings.

   The smaller Jedi’s wings seem to be twice his height, feathers a deep black that reflect the light. Small dots of white are scattered among the black, swirls of purple, blue, and light brown moving across them. They curl around the green Jedi, lightly dropping him and the child onto the balcony before folding behind his back.

   Much like the older, General Unduli’s wings look to be twice her height. Though not as heavy or flashy looking as the older Jedi’s (whose wings seem to belong to that of a warrior’s), the majority of her feathers are just as dark as General Yoda’s, a few edged in white. An extremely dark brown in color, the shape of the Mirialan’s wings were near on identical to a hawk’s. They sweep across the floor with each wingbeat, brushing across the armor of the clones. Unlike with the older Jedi, her wings disappear after she lands on the balcony.

   Ignoring the wings of the Jedi (the taller already pulling on her cloak), the child’s parents had rushed forward to pull their daughter into their arms. With wings gone, the small general had quickly brushed aside their thanks, stating that it was what any Jedi would do.

   After that, the Republic soon realized just how much the Jedi were hiding things from them. Considering what people would probably do to get their hands on a wing or two, they understand why knowledge of the wings were kept within Jedi walls.


End file.
